


Shiro and His Potty Mouth

by Rivendale



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendale/pseuds/Rivendale
Summary: Shiro given all his experiences with the Galra has a problem, and that's his propensity for cussing.





	Shiro and His Potty Mouth

The Castle of Lions flew through space as the Paladins relaxed in the lounge. Though someone was missing, that was their leader Shiro who'd had to give his report over their latest battle with the Galra.

Pidge glanced around at the others, "Okay, we need to say something to Shiro. This is getting out of hand."

Keith leaned up against the wall, "What are you talking about?"

"His cussing. I mean you know Allura and Coran are monitoring our transmissions."

Lance chuckled, "I don't know, I think they might like hearing what he has to say. Besides I've not heard them rake him over the coals about it."

"Yeah, but when I say something he's always saying, 'Pidge language,' I mean what the hell!"

A smile began to tug at the corner of Keith's mouth, "You don't get it. His mother is the champion cusser of the garrison."

Hunk stared at Keith, "You don't mean that sweet little lady in charge of the astronomy department?"

Keith nodded, "One and the same. I've heard her go off on Iverson before, and that was pure pleasure."

Pidge glanced at Keith, "Your shitting me."

Keith shook his head, "Nope."

The alarms went off, and the Paladins ran toward the bridge. Shiro met them, "Get to your Lions those fucking Galra have attacked another planet."

The Lions flew out of the Castle, and they formed Voltron and engaged the Galra fleet. A string of curse words came out of Shiro's mouth.

Lance chuckled over the comm's, "Shiro, man. I think that's a physical impossibility for the Galra."

Keith sighed, "Shiro, keep it clean for the kids."

Pidge growled, "Who are you calling a kid?"

Shiro groaned. "Fine, you win. I promise I'll tone it down."

As Voltron defeated the last Galra cruiser, the Paladins were rewarded by Allura's voice, "Great job, Paladins. And thank you, Shiro, for your promise to tone it down. Though Coran and I do find Earth cuss words amusing but adding in a few Altean? Well, that draws the line."

As the Lions returned to the Castle, Shiro's face grew red from embarrassment as the others crowed with laughter.


End file.
